Transformers Robot Defenders (ROBLOX Roleplay) Wikia
"Two Factions. One Planet." ''—Tagline. 'Transformers: Robot Defenders' is a Transformers ROBLOX storyline following the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons bring their fighting from their homeworld of Cybertron to Earth. The storyline takes elements from various other continuities while still following a story of its own. It is considered a reboot of the ROBLOX Roleplay which begun with the 'Decepticonz' group founded by SuperMikeyBlock. While it is a new story of its own, it has been confirmed to include elements from the original roleplay. It is also the first Transformers roleplay to feature Megatron and Galvatron as separate characters. Summary With Cybertron's life-sustaining Energon at an all-time low, the heroic Autobots set out into deep space determined to find a planet rich with the energy needed to revitalize their homeworld. However, the evil Decepticons have other ideas in mind and pursue the Autobots into space where another battle between the two factions erupts aboard the ''Ark. Heavily damaged in the battle, the Ark crash-lands on a primitive world called Earth—inhabited by the Human Race and rich with raw energy. Realizing this, the Decepticons plan to steal Earth's energy resources and return home to conquer the Universe. However, the Autobots are more than determined not just to stop the Decepticons and their Leader, Megatron, but to protect the innocents of Earth from harm's way. With the assistance of the native Humans, Optimus Prime and his crew of Autobots once more rage an epic war to defeat their arch-foes and save the entire Universe. Between two factions and one planet, the side that ultimately wins the Great War will also determine the fate of the Universe. List of Characters and Players See article: List of Characters See article: List of Players Notes * In Transformers Frontier, Shockdrop was an agent sent to Earth to protect it from Decepticon invasion. However, in Transformers: Robot Defenders, he is introduced as a Headmaster and leads his own team of Headmasters much like Fortress Maximus from the Transformers Headmasters ''television series. * Some character models are based on the characters of ''The Transformers television series, others from Transformers Prime and Transformers Armada. * Arguably the main antagonists in Robot Defenders are Megatron and (in the later bit) Galvatron. ** Galvatron would later replace Megatron as Leader of the Decepticons and the main antagonist. ** Megatron would later be rebuilt by Galvawarp as the destructive Nemesis Prime, who would serve as a main antagonist, albeit temporarily ** Tankor later renamed Bunker and later replace star scream as Commander of the decepticons and also later begin a big war between Him and scavenger. * In most continuities, Nemesis Prime was a human-built version of Optimus Prime who desired to destroy the Autobot Leader. However, in Transformers: Robot Defenders, Nemesis Prime appears to be more of a Transformers version of the DC character, Doomsday. * Galvatron often orders the Decepticons to "transform and rise up," which was often the phrase used by Megatron in Transformers Animated. * Transformers: Robot Defenders reintroduces Death Strike into the ROBLOX storyline, although he and his upgraded self Dark Blast are completely separate characters, both being parts of the Destructicon subgroup of Combiners. Category:Browse